Stockholm la nuit
by lulu62149
Summary: Défi lancé par Dame-Ajisai. Quand un cambriolage se passe mal, ou presque.


**Bonjour à tous! Dans le cadre d'un défi lancé par Dame-Ajisai me voilà avec un Pezberry. Les termes du challenge étaient: **

**Rachel se fait enlever par Santana  
Et elle tombe amoureuse de son bourreau qui la maltraite !**

**Mot à utiliser :**  
**Guimauve/Nounours/Adorable/Menottes/Table/Soleil/S adisme/Haine/Amour/Amnésie/Temps/Cuir.**

**Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez! **

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Du sang.

Ma mère me manque. Chaque soir la même pensée vient me hanter. Ma mère me manque. Cela fait un an que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je l'ai quitté à seize ans en pensant être grande. On ne l'est jamais assez. Ma mère me manque. Le padre s'est barré, j'étais petite. Dieu que je l'admirais, lui ses tatouages, ses cicatrices. Papa était gangster, il était fort, puissant, impitoyable. Puis une gonz s'est ramenée, l'a charmé. Ils nous a laissé en plan, sans un regard. Je l'ai détesté. Je suis devenue l'homme de la maison vers douze ans. La digne fille de mon père, même sans rien dans le slip, je faisais pisser de peur plus grand que moi. On a bien tenté de me recadrer. Ma mère voulait me protéger, me sortir de là, de ce chemin que j'étais en train de tracer. Je l'ai pas écoutée. Je suis restée. Me voilà maintenant. J'ai préféré des frères d'armes à celle qui m'a mise au monde. Peut-être pas le plus beau des mondes je vous l'accorde, mais rien que pour ça je lui devais le respect.

J'ai merdé, je l'ai laissée tomber. Je survis dans un squat. On a réussi à se débrouiller pour avoir de l'eau. Minimum d'hygiène. Je suis sous la protection de Rob. Un costaud qui baigne dans je ne sais quoi. Si je suis encore en vie, c'est grâce à lui. Personne ne me touche, il m'accorde du pouvoir et je reste scolarisée. En échange, je m'arrange pour développer son petit commerce dans les enceintes de McKinley. Rien de difficile. Les sportifs veulent se doper, les loosers oublier qu'ils le sont, les téméraires veulent se faire des cheerleaders mais ne sont pas assez cons pour penser qu'elles seront consentantes. Pour l'instant c'est du petit boulot, je transmets les doses et récupères l'argent. Rien de dangereux. De toute façon, je doute de me faire choper, entre un prof d'espagnol qui ne s'occupe que de reluquer les fesses de la rouquine de l'orientation, une coach tellement imbue d'elle même qu'elle n'a qu'une préoccupation, détruite le club de chant à la noix, une coach de foot qui doit s'occuper d'inculquer à ses gars comment se laver le pénis, et un principal endormi, on pourrait foutre le feu au stade que personne ne le verrait.

En parlant de ce temple de la culture qui faut à sa tâche, le vieux tas de ferraille qui sert de bus me fait la joie d'être encore en retard. Ok, je suis du mauvais côté de Lima, mais merde, est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais arriver au lycée sans devoir passer par la mégère de l'accueil ? Sans devoir supporter le sourire encourageant de Schuester ? Franchement, vous direz que je m'acharne sur ce gars à bouclette mais depuis quand un prof d'espagnol ne sait pas parler espagnol ? Honnêtement même analphabète, Pedro fait moins de faute que lui !

La cloche a sonné depuis dix minutes, j'arrive enfin sur le parking. Je ne regarde même pas Stampton, la vieille de l'accueil, et me dirige directement vers la salle de classe. Bingo, ce sourire à lui arracher les dents. Je ne lui réponds pas et m'assoie à la seule place de libre. Hudson. Ses un mètre quatre vingt dix ne l'empêchent pas de se ratatiner quand il me voit près de lui. Puceau. En plus de lui je dois me taper les regards plein de guimauve que lui lancent Berry, l'horreur. Quand est ce que cette demi-portion comprendra qu'il ne laissera jamais tomber Fabray pour elle. Pathétique.

J'essaie de me concentrer sur le cours mais le soleil qui annonce le printemps me laisse rêver à des jours meilleurs. Des jours où ma mère serait là, m'enguirlandant parce que je lui aurait pas fait son baiser sur le front avant de partir. Je me rappelle sa façon si adorable de refuser de me voir grandir. Alors que je courrais déjà après les gosses de riches- ce qui aidait à payer les factures et mes courts séjour à l'hôpital- je restais toujours sa « chica querida ».

La sonnerie retentit et de mauvaise grâce, je me lève. Cette routine m'ennuie.

Bientôt mes combines lycéennes ne seront qu'un lointain souvenir. Rob veut m'initier. Bientôt, on me respectera pour moi même. Bientôt on s'inclinera devant Santana Lopez.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. A peu de choses prés. On dirait que le baleineau a rompu avec sa mannequin de petite amie pour séduire le nain de jardin, enfin si on en croit l'énorme nounours qu'il lui présente. J'en ai la nausée.

Je trépigne d'impatience. Rob m'a dit que ce serait pour cette nuit. J'attends ce jour depuis ma naissance. Mon père va regretter d'être parti, de m'avoir reniée. Il voulait un fils dit-on, aucun fils ne me vaut.

Le plan est simple. On s'infiltre dans le quartier des bourges et on se fait plaisir dans une de leur baraque. Hugh a repéré une maison vide, on fera la bringue là-bas. Elle est assez retirée pour qu'on ne se fasse pas choper par les voisins. Rob est sûr de trouver son bonheur là-bas, il hésite encore à me donner les détails mais m'assure de l'amusement qui va en découler. Hâte d'y être.

Il est minuit. Le croissant de lune pointe dans le ciel et je me sens pousser des ailes. Dans à peine quelques heures je ferais véritablement partie des leurs. Je serais un membre du groupe prête à écraser le reste. Un sourire éclate sur mon visage.

Le trajet se passe en silence. Tout le monde est concentré. Rob a passé un bras autour de mes épaules. Protecteur. Le van s'arrête doucement. Mon cœur se met à battre plus fort. L'excitation me gagne.

Un fil de fer plus tard Pedro réussi à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Hugh se charge de désactiver l'alarme et armés de nos sacs et lampes torches nous entreprenons de fouiller l'intérieur.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que les habitants ne se font pas de bile ! Dernier plasma à la mode, mobilier qui doit valoir plus cher que la bicoque de ma mère. J'éprouve encore plus de satisfaction. Ils ont toujours tout eu, il est temps qu'ils paient. Je me retient de cracher sur leur tapis perse et m'emploie à embarquer le plus de choses possibles.

Soudain du bruit se fait entendre à l'étage. Une voix complètement apeurée qui tente de joindre les flics. Mon sang se glace. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ni une ni deux, Rob se précipite à l'étage. On entend la fille crier, Rob la maintient et la fait descendre. Si ses yeux étaient des MP5, on devrait s'occuper de l'enterrement de Hugh.

Je me fige. Berry. On est chez les Berry ! Et cette conne hurle mon nom ! Rob la fait taire à l'aide d'une vigoureuse claque. Il la balance à mes pieds et me dit de m'en charger. Je suis complètement paralysée. RuPaul est encore dans les vapes et je suis déstabilisée. Moi qui voulais prouver ma supériorité aujourd'hui, je comprends ma condition de débutante.

Sans véritablement réfléchir, j'attache ses mains à l'aide d'une ceinture, l'empêche de l'ouvrir en lui fourrant un mouchoir dans la bouche et masque sa vue à l'aide d'un foulard. Je hais Hugh. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

J'emmène Berry dans le fourgon. Rob me prévient qu'ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps et moi je prie pour que le cauchemar cesse.

Son visage est tuméfié à cause de la baffe de Rob. Demain sa joue sera enflée. Je me surprends à la détailler à la lueur d'un lampadaire. Mon estomac se serre. Ma mère me manque.

L'engin est secoué, Pedro démarre en trombe. Tant pis pour le bruit. Hugh se fait insulter de tous les noms. Berry dort encore.

Un coup, deux, coups, trois coups. Du sang.

Berry s'est réveillée. Il a fallut la faire taire. Mes poings sont rouges.

J'ai pas voulu ça. Quand je la vois dans cet état, à demi-consciente. J'ai pas voulu ça. C'est Hugh qui a merdé. C'est moi qui doit la frapper.

Elle gémit et se recroqueville. L'arcade sourcilière droite est ouverte, sa lèvre aussi. Il faut la recoudre.

Ses mains sont toujours liées avec une ceinture et je crois que le cuir lui entaille la peau. Elle continue de me fixer. Pas une seule fois elle ne m'a lâchée du regard.

Je ne sais plus où je suis. Je sens juste mes muscles endoloris. Ma tête me fait souffrir, je crois que ma bouche saigne. Le mouchoir est écarlate.

J'ai très froid aussi. Je me protège comme je peux, mais mon corps semble perméable à tous les supplices. Ma peau n'est plus une barrière.

J'ai crié, je crois. Oui, c'est ça j'ai beaucoup crié, ma gorge est sèche. J'ai crié et les coups se sont abattus tels une averse. Des « s'il te plaît, tais-toi » me sont parvenus également. Alors je me suis tue.

J'ai envie de dormir, mais je crois qu'il ne faut pas. Dans les thrillers, si la victime dort elle meurt. Je n'aime pas particulièrement cette catégorie de film, mais je me suis dit que Finn devait aimer et quand bonne petite amie, il était de mon devoir de m'intéresser à ses goûts.

Je ne crois pas qu'il faille m'endormir alors je la regarde. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà réellement vue. Bien sûr, elle ne passe pas inaperçue. Entre les retards, son insolence, ses sarcasmes, et sa façon de rappeler à la plupart d'entre nous que nous ne méritons même pas d'exister, que nous sommes justes des erreurs de la nature, c'est impossible de ne pas la remarquer. Mais jamais je n'avais pris le temps de l'observer.

Je crois qu'elle est jolie.

Rob est satisfait du casse. Je l'entends rire avec les collègues. Ils sont heureux, et moi je me demande si elle est encore vraiment en vie. On dirait qu'elle a reçu trop de coups, elle sourit bizarrement.

Il s'approche de moi, me saisit par les hanches et m'embrasse. Un baiser à n'en plus finir. Hier, j'aurais été la fille la plus chanceuse de l'univers. Ce soir, cette preuve de désir m'écœure. Je sens ses mains sur mes fesses. Je sais ce qu'il attend. Je le repousse doucement et d'un signe de t^te désigne Berry.

Il soupire sans vraiment comprendre ma timidité puis m'entraîne plus loin en ordonnant à ses gars de garder un œil sur la petite brune. Mon estomac se serre, j'espère que ce que l'on s'apprête à faire ne va pas leur donner d'idées.

Une simple table bancale nous accueille. Je me laisse faire tout en tendant l'oreille. Si Berry cri, je veux le savoir.

Bingo. Sa voix s'élève, au moment où lui arrive. Je le repousse dés que possible me rhabille en vitesse et court vers elle. Frapper une fille à papa, ok. La toucher, jamais.

Pedro reçoit un coup de pied dans la figure, tandis que mon poing rencontre le point sensible de Hugh. Ils n'ont eu le temps que de lui passer des menottes. Leur sourire me donnent envie de vomir. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas les gars les plus nets du coin, pas qu'ils étaient des monstres de sadisme. Sèchement, je leur demande de dégager. Le ton monte, les menaces pleuvent et Rob se pointe. Il tente de me recadrer mais je reste dans mes bottes. Une claque et je suis à terre.

Ma mère me manque.

Santana me défend. Elle est debout devant mes agresseurs à terre. Elle hurle qu'on ne me touchera pas. Les colosses ne sont pas de cet avis. Il l'insulte. Elle répond, en espagnol je crois. Je comate et si l'agression m'a un peu réveillée, je sais que mon sens logique n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. Je me recroqueville encore et prie pour que tout cela s'arrête. Les larmes coulent. Je suis fichue.

Elle continue de leur tenir tête. Sa violence la transforme. Elle passe d'effrayante à réellement sauvage. Ses muscles sont tendus, sa mâchoire se dévoile sous sa peau brillante de sueur. Ses yeux sont aussi noirs que les nuages un soir d'orage. Son buste est légèrement en avant. Elle est prête à bondir.

Le chef arrive et tient avec ses hommes. Encore une fois Santana tempête. Une gifle et elle se retrouve à mes côtés. Cela ne résout rien. Elle les défie toujours de tenter quoique ce soit. Si je n'étais pas aussi pétrifiée, je pourrais en rire. Ces montagnes de testostérones qui ne parviennent pas à mater une jeune fille. Pas n'importe quelle jeune fille, c'est entendu, on parle de Santana Lopez, mais leur virilité doit être mise à mal tout de même.

Ils se retirent. Je laisse mes pleurs aller. Ouh, j'ai mal.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Ses jérémiades étaient de trop. Ma main a volé d'elle même. Je grommelle et espère qu'elle y distingue des excuses. De toute façon peu importe.

Je crois que je suis allée trop loin. Peut-être que rendre jaloux mon père n'est pas fait pour moi. Peut-être qu'en fait son départ est une bonne chose. Ma mère me manque.

J'observe Berry. Je scrute son regard. Mama disait toujours que lorsqu'on est paumé faut savoir trouver de l'aide. Trouver une réponse à nos questions dans le regard d'un autre. Elle ne baisse pas les yeux, et me laisse lire ses pensées. J'étouffe. Comment est-ce possible ? Je devrais lire de la colère en elle. Cela fait des heures que je la maltraite pour qu'elle se taise ! Et rien, pas même l'ombre d'une quelconque haine.

On dirait qu'elle m'admire. Comme si j'avais fait un truc de bien. Et reviens à nous débilos ! Je t'ai enlevée, puis frappée, t'a failli te faire violer, et tu me regardes comme si j'étais une sainte ! C'est quoi ton problème idiote !

J'aimerais lui crier ça, mais je reste muette face à elle.

On entend un moteur gronder, puis un crissement de pneus. Je cours le plus vite possible et m'aperçois que ces salauds sont partis. Hijos de putas.

L'envie de pleurer me prend, mais je me reprends. Si moi je capitule, ç'en est fini de la naine.

Je retourne à ses côtés. Elle est vraiment en mauvais état. Je m'approche et tente de l'ausculter de façon superficielle. A force de me battre, j'ai appris les fractures les plus fréquentes, elle se laisse faire et je crois qu'elle est bonne pour remettre des côtes en place.

Je sens ses mains tremblantes sur moi. Elle essaie de ne pas me faire mal et examine les dégâts. Ses grimaces m'effraient mais son visage n'est pas alarmé. Quelque part cela me rassure.

Elle me quitte. J'entends qu'elle fouille non loin de moi.

Elle revient. Un téléphone à la main.

Je compose le numéro et pose l'appareil tout contre son oreille. De là où je suis je vois sa jugulaire se gonfler au rythme du sang qui afflue. Elle a peur.

J'essaie de respirer calmement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi.

Mon interlocuteur décroche et je suis sous le choc. La police.

Je l'aide à situer l'endroit où nous sommes. Le flic affirme qu'une équipe sera là dans les plus brefs délais. J'ai déjà l'impression d'entendre les sirènes.

Je me relève sans lui accorder un regard et cherche après cette foutue clé. Dans la précipitation ces cons ont du l'égarer. Soudain à la lueur du portable, un truc brille par terre. Je le ramasse et suis soulagée. Au moins je vais pouvoir la libérer.

Elle commence à parler, on dirait qu'elle croasse. Je la fait taire. Avec douceur cette fois-ci. Mon doigt se pose délicatement sur ses lèvres. Je veux qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui ferais plus de mal.

Je crois que j'ai compris.

Des lumières m'atteignent, ils sont là. Le cauchemar prend fin. Santana reste près de moi. Son visage est serein, elle m'accorde même une espèce de sourire.

Les hommes arrivent tandis qu'elle lève les mains. Elle se rend.

Berry m'a laissée gérer cette nuit là. J'ai tout pris sur moi, j'ai balancé les autres. L'affaire s'est vite close.

Hugh, Rob et Pedro sont en taules, et ce pour encore six plus un mandat à été décrété. Plus le droit de s'approcher de Lima.

Moi, je suis sortie de maison de correction depuis deux mois, après un an passé là-bas. Ma mère ne me manque plus, je l'ai retrouvée, et je n'ai pas envie de la quitter. On a retrouvé une maison, dans le cadre d'un essaie sur la réinsertion sociale. Bref, on a changé de côté de la ville. Mama est heureuse. Et aussi, les bus arrivent à l'heure pour le lycée. Je ne me tape plus Stampton, ni le sourire de Schue, enfin si mais plus parce que je suis en retard, parce que j'ai rejoins le Glee club.

C'était une condition de ma liberté. M'investir dans un projet extra-scolaire. C'est Berry qui m'a donné l'idée et en fait ça me plaît. Je suis vraiment bonne quand je chante. Bien sûr y'a des inconvénients. Je me tape le baleineau par exemple. Mais à part ça je gère.

Berry, elle feint l'amnésie. Cette nuit n'est jamais arrivée. Pire elle s'est rapprochée de moi. Elle a un grain. Mais mis à part ça, et le fait qu'elle parle trop, qu'elle ne sache pas s'habiller, et qu'elle soit assez égocentrique, elle est de bonne compagnie. Peu à peu, avec le temps, j'oublie ses blessures, ses poignets menottés, ses pleurs et ses cris, et je remplace tout ça avec son rire, ses phrases interminables, ses airs outrés de diva, et sa voix.

Je suis devant le restau. Elle m'a fait acceptée une soirée au Breadstix. Pas pu lui refuser. C'est trop bon là-bas et puis elle paie.

La soirée se passe bien. Elle ne cesse de me reprendre, elle n'aime pas ma façon de parler. Elle rit de mes répliques, me demande d'être plus gentille avec Hudson. Même séparés, il reste amis. Enfin ce genre de chose qui font que finalement j'ai l'impression de vraiment compter pour quelqu'un.

Je la raccompagne chez elle, quand elle fait une chose bizarre. Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Le contact est bref, elle ne veut pas me brusquer. Elle descend de la voiture et me fait son sourire timide. Je répond plus franchement, un signe de la main et elle s'engouffre dans sa maison.

Je pose mes doigts sur mes lèvres et je ris. C'est con mais je crois qu'elle en train de me faire croire en un truc. L'amour.


End file.
